High school adventures of sayians
by SSjJason
Summary: Goten and Trunks go to a boarding school , which is awsome , then they meet new friends and hit on girls. Typical teen life
1. Chapter 1

Goten: Hi welcome to my first fic!! r&R PLZ Goten looked above at the blue sky waiting for his friend He saw a little dot zooming through the sky at a break -neck speed. " Hey Goten! Ready to go?" Said his friend " Yeah Trunks..." said a drooping Goten who kicked a rock It was their first day of high school and they were both very excited. After all , it was the first time their mothers let them have this much freedom. In fact , the only time they would see their mothers was when the boarding school had something called " Parent reunions" mid – June , and also the fact that their mothers insisted that they could drive them and that they didn't ever want to get called to the school unless it was for a good reason. The boys and mothers' rode in the car in silence , intill chi chi's cell phone rang "Hello? Oh he's here- Goten talk to Marcus! " she yelled loud making Goten rock out the door followed by Trunks. Goten still hanging on the phone , answered " Hey Marcus! Man...that sucks ... Well anyways , I thought that you said you might be coming here next year ? Goten turned green for saying that almost puking . " Yeah Goten , whats it like their? Any chicks? Well I'll tell you that for one thing I doubt that you found someone let , but Trunks did ! Ha ha " came laughter from the other line. Goten 's hair turned yellow but flashed back to black as Trunks punched him hard " You idiot! We cant transform unless we have to ! " Trunks folded his arms mumering something that Goten couldn't hear. The two boys walked in with their mothers as they had to sign a bunch of papers. Meanwhile , Trunks walked off somewhere while Goten walked a different way both having the same goal in mind: Getting a girlfriend In about in hour , the boys came back and they got their classes assigned to them . Trunks and Goten passed by many rooms and things as they walked with the gym teacher , her hands pointing to different things. Goten winked at her causing Trunks to make a disgusted face that said ' you want to go out with a 30 year old? ' which Goten countered with a insulted face. The 'tour' was done and the teacher opened the door to their dorm . Trunks gasped. Goten smiled . Three boys stood on their bunks in the apartment – no house like room. A brown haired boy walked up to Goten " Hey my names ' Slvarr , Yours?" Goten smiled as he answered " The name's Goten! Nice to meet ya'! " Goten said the way he always greeted new people when he was seven. **A/n : end of first chapter. Kinda like a proluge.. anyway plz say ****nice things when you review. **Chapter 2 **a/n : Here's the ages for the charecters!** **Goten: 14** **Trunks: 15** **Slvarr: 14** **Marvelous : 16 **Slvarr had brown hair that was spiked ( a/n : guess!) with a red tank top with blue strips on and pants that were colored a cross of white and Grey . His eyes were blue like Trunks' but with a mischievous feeling when looked at them instead of the cold feeling trunks' gave off. Marvelous had black hair that looked like mystic gohan 's and a intelligent look on his face like he was ready to learn. His clothes were white with a light brown pair of baggy pants and blue shoes. His eyes were black and gave off a intelligent look again . Goten had his black hair but it was cut ( a/n like teen gohan 's ) and he had a red sweater on with pants the same color as Slvarr 's . ( a/n although hes not as naive as his dbz self but he isn't a genius . His IQ? About 170) His eyes gave off ( a/n look above reader!) that kind of feeling and his face well... defiantly said that he wasn't gonna be top class in college. Trunks had his lavender hair and had a yellow hoddie on with a green tee- shirt underneath it. He had his blue eyes that gave the look ' I'll break your skull ' like his fathers. He didn't prefer pants so he had on blue shorts. The group was watching " When Animals attack IV " on their bunks on the Hd TV in the living room . Slvarr was laughing " Did you see that tiger ? Man... it looked a stuffed bear ! " The others looked at him which he returned with a glare back . Goten got up and walked into the kitchen " Wow! Room service ! He picked up the phone and dialed the number . " Yes Room 12 " said a lady " Hello can you send up some cookies , pizza , soda and some magazines ? Goten smiled " Yes sir...it will be up right away " the lady hung up A minute later a bell rung , Marvelous ran to the door " Hello – Sweet bowls of Gravy! Thank you very much ! " He said looking at the items wide eyed The group watched Spider man 3 , and then Saw 3 – a challenge made by Trunks to see who is the most mature and can handle it. " Wow that was surprisingly good " said Marvelous stuffing a cookie in his mouth " Yeah that's intill I ...TURN\ OUT THE LIGHTS! A voice beamed through the hallway BUSTED


	2. Chapter 2

Goten: Hi welcome to my first fic!! r&R PLZ Goten looked above at the blue sky waiting for his friend He saw a little dot zooming through the sky at a break -neck speed. " Hey Goten! Ready to go?" Said his friend " Yeah Trunks..." said a drooping Goten who kicked a rock It was their first day of high school and they were both very excited. After all , it was the first time their mothers let them have this much freedom. In fact , the only time they would see their mothers was when the boarding school had something called " Parent reunions" mid – June , and also the fact that their mothers insisted that they could drive them and that they didn't ever want to get called to the school unless it was for a good reason. The boys and mothers' rode in the car in silence , intill chi chi's cell phone rang "Hello? Oh he's here- Goten talk to Marcus! " she yelled loud making Goten rock out the door followed by Trunks. Goten still hanging on the phone , answered " Hey Marcus! Man...that sucks ... Well anyways , I thought that you said you might be coming here next year ? Goten turned green for saying that almost puking . " Yeah Goten , whats it like their? Any chicks? Well I'll tell you that for one thing I doubt that you found someone let , but Trunks did ! Ha ha " came laughter from the other line. Goten 's hair turned yellow but flashed back to black as Trunks punched him hard " You idiot! We cant transform unless we have to ! " Trunks folded his arms mumering something that Goten couldn't hear. The two boys walked in with their mothers as they had to sign a bunch of papers. Meanwhile , Trunks walked off somewhere while Goten walked a different way both having the same goal in mind: Getting a girlfriend In about in hour , the boys came back and they got their classes assigned to them . Trunks and Goten passed by many rooms and things as they walked with the gym teacher , her hands pointing to different things. Goten winked at her causing Trunks to make a disgusted face that said ' you want to go out with a 30 year old? ' which Goten countered with a insulted face. The 'tour' was done and the teacher opened the door to their dorm . Trunks gasped. Goten smiled . Three boys stood on their bunks in the apartment – no house like room. A brown haired boy walked up to Goten " Hey my names ' Slvarr , Yours?" Goten smiled as he answered " The name's Goten! Nice to meet ya'! " Goten said the way he always greeted new people when he was seven. **A/n : end of first chapter. Kinda like a proluge.. anyway plz say ****nice things when you review. **Chapter 2 **a/n : Here's the ages for the charecters!** **Goten: 14** **Trunks: 15** **Slvarr: 14** **Marvelous : 16 **Slvarr had brown hair that was spiked ( a/n : guess!) with a red tank top with blue strips on and pants that were colored a cross of white and Grey . His eyes were blue like Trunks' but with a mischievous feeling when looked at them instead of the cold feeling trunks' gave off. Marvelous had black hair that looked like mystic gohan 's and a intelligent look on his face like he was ready to learn. His clothes were white with a light brown pair of baggy pants and blue shoes. His eyes were black and gave off a intelligent look again . Goten had his black hair but it was cut ( a/n like teen gohan 's ) and he had a red sweater on with pants the same color as Slvarr 's . ( a/n although hes not as naive as his dbz self but he isn't a genius . His IQ? About 170) His eyes gave off ( a/n look above reader!) that kind of feeling and his face well... defiantly said that he wasn't gonna be top class in college. Trunks had his lavender hair and had a yellow hoddie on with a green tee- shirt underneath it. He had his blue eyes that gave the look ' I'll break your skull ' like his fathers. He didn't prefer pants so he had on blue shorts. The group was watching " When Animals attack IV " on their bunks on the Hd TV in the living room . Slvarr was laughing " Did you see that tiger ? Man... it looked a stuffed bear ! " The others looked at him which he returned with a glare back . Goten got up and walked into the kitchen " Wow! Room service ! He picked up the phone and dialed the number . " Yes Room 12 " said a lady " Hello can you send up some cookies , pizza , soda and some magazines ? Goten smiled " Yes sir...it will be up right away " the lady hung up A minute later a bell rung , Marvelous ran to the door " Hello – Sweet bowls of Gravy! Thank you very much ! " He said looking at the items wide eyed The group watched Spider man 3 , and then Saw 3 – a challenge made by Trunks to see who is the most mature and can handle it. " Wow that was surprisingly good " said Marvelous stuffing a cookie in his mouth " Yeah that's intill I ...TURN\ OUT THE LIGHTS! A voice beamed through the hallway BUSTED


End file.
